Hush Job / My Dinner with Serpentor
This is observed from the sky by Scarlett and Slip-Stream and they fly off. Later Scarlett lands in the High Sierras where Storm Shadow is relaxing by a fire with Timber.Where he's been since ''G.I. Joe'' #52. She shows him photos of Snake-Eyes' fate. Inside the consulate Snake-Eyes is strapped in the Brain-Wave Scanner and Mindbender watches as the memories start to flow out. The Baroness turns and walks off. A blind man boards an underground train where a group of thugs pull weapons behind his back. Suddenly he pulls a sword on them then jumps out of the moving train, throwing off his disguise. On the tracks Storm Shadow finds a manhole cover with the Cobra symbol. Meanwhile the Baroness checks details in the lobby, observed discretely by an old woman cleaner. Down below, Storm Shadow wades through the sewers, overpowering two Eels. Up above Snake-Eyes slumps as the memories flow further. As the cleaner works near the reception desk her weapons are detected and she is held at gunpoint. The Baroness pulls off the disguise to reveal Scarlett and then opens the vacuum cleaner, only to discover Timber. Meanwhile Storm Shadow climbs through a manhole into the boiler room. Suddenly he is attacked by a group of Red Ninjas. He fights through them then jumps on a fuel tank, slices open a pipe and throws a star into the leaking fuel. The sparks ignite the fuel while he heads upstairs. Meanwhile Snake-Eyes enters the Arashikage Mindset, remembering only the face of the Hard Master, and blocks the Brain-Wave Scanner, resulting in an alpha wave overload. Unseen, Snake-Eyes breaks free of his bonds then the scanner explodes, knocking out Mindbender. Snake-Eyes staggers clear of the machine, to be attacked by the Cobra Troopers. Storm Shadow suddenly bursts through the doors and joins his old comrade. They are attacked by more Red Ninjas but leap over them, planting explosives as they go, then descend as they blow up the top of the embassy. Mindbender staggers to his feet and down an escape shaft. Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes reach the lobby where they find a large squad of Cobra Troopers holding them at gunpoint. The Baroness walks up holding two pistols and marches them outside. Exiting the fire stairs, Mindbender spys a length of rope trailing out of a broom closet, where he discovers the real Baroness stripped and bound, along with several captured troopers. Outside the building the "Baroness" pulls off her wig and glasses to reveal herself as Scarlett. She, Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Timber walk off as fire crews arrive. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1=None. |Errors1=*On the cover, Scarlett seems to be wearing Cover Girl's uniform. *If the Consulate building has broom closets, why do the cleaning ladies bring their own equipment with them? (Possible solution: they don't, and this is what first makes Scarlett seem suspicious.) |ItemsOfNote1=* The story is told without captions, similar to the classic Silent Interlude. *Some of the graffiti on the subway car reads "Mo--er Fu--er," with the middle letters obscured by the slightly open doors. *On a typical day, the Baroness' underwear apparently comprises a red bra and panties, plus sheer stockings with a lacy garter belt. All that under black leather? No wonder she's such fetish fuel. *Between the two stories in this issue, there's a three-page "Joes on Television" feature, about the cartoon, pin-ups of Lady Jaye, Dr. Mindbender, Serpentor, and a cover gallery showcasing issues 45 - 56, and a 23-page recap of the year's events. **"Joes on Television" hints at upcoming storylines, and features a piece of art that is very cartoony, yet not at all on-model for the Sunbow episodes. It's unclear whether this was test animation, rejected footage, or just something drawn for this book. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Transformers #199, #201, #202 & #203. |RealWorldRefs1= *The three members of the subway gang each have the visual style of a different decade: **1950s: leather jacket, motorcycle boots, pompadour **1970s: tank top, afro and sideburns **1980s: torn shirt, wristbands and mohawk *With his sideburns, afro and headband, one of the punks on the subway looks like the character Cochise in The Warriors. |StoryTitle2=My Dinner with Serpentor |Synopsis2=In the new Imperial Dining Suite on Cobra Island Dr. Mindbender takes dinner with Serpentor. However the Dreadnoks are cooking and produce chocolate covered doughnuts with grape soda, followed by microwaved pizzas. Mindbender is outraged at the food being served to "the living amalgamation of history's greatest military minds" but Serpentor stops him, suggesting that pizzas are not inappropriate and remembers... :At the Siege of Alesia in 52 BC, Julies Caesar worried that the siege as dragging on and morale would collapse, allowing Vercingetorix to emerge from the fortress and triumph. A centurion reminded him that the troops talked of proclaiming Caesar "Imperator" (a title given by the troops to a general responsible for more than 6000 casualties) but Caesar was unconvinced as the legionaries' rations were poor. He walked over to where three were trying to cook. One took a piece of pita bread, added olive oil, cheese, sliced olives and meat scraps, then toasted it in the fire. The smell was delicious and Caesar ordered the recipe to be circulated throughout the camp. :A Gallic relief army attacked behind the Roman lines, but the Romans proved strong at the rear and overcame it. They returned to the siege with renewed vigor. Mindbender is incredulous at the suggestion that the invention of the pizza led to the Roman domination of modern day France and Belgium, and Serpentor responds that it was just a memory, as he recalls Caesar consuming a pizza while Vercingetorix was led out in chains. |Appearing2= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes2= "Where are the chefs and the Kitchen-Vipers? I'll have them filleted and garnished" "They're all down with Bulgarian Flu, Dr. Mindbender! That's why us Dreadnoks is pitchin' in, so to speak..." :--'Dr. Mindbender' and Torch discuss the evening's menu. "This is gastronomic outrage!" :--'Dr. Mindbender' resents eating like a college student. |Errors2= *Dr. Mindbender's line about the Kitchen-Vipers (quoted above) does not end with any form of punctuation. |ItemsOfNote2= * The only known mention of Kitchen-Vipers. * Torch wears a towel draped over his arm like a real waiter as he delivers the chocolate donuts. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the Action Force Annual 1990. * Following this story are more pin-ups, this time of Zandar and Zarana, the Dreadnoks and Hawk, plus a memo from Hawk regarding the past year. * The back cover shows Baroness and Dr. Mindbender, backed up by a gang of Frank Miller-esque ninjas. |RealWorldRefs2=*The title of the story is a reference to 1981 film My Dinner with Andre. * Serpentor recalls the events of the Battle of Alesia. * The chief of the Gauls is drawn as an homage to Asterix. |Footnotes= }} Category:Silent issues